


不一夜七次就出不去的房间（上）

by shuixieqian



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuixieqian/pseuds/shuixieqian
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 25





	不一夜七次就出不去的房间（上）

那么，开始吧。

日向跟狛枝坐在房间的床上，面无表情地了解了需知。  
大大的时钟挂在虚假的房门口，居然就开始计时了。  
从晚上八点到第二天凌晨五点，总共九个小时，怎么看都非常足够吧，于是这一点点时间的流逝，日向也没有计较，而是偷偷瞥着狛枝。  
说不期待肯定是假的，一夜七次简直是男人心目中的神话了好吗，但是他以前跟狛枝做，最多也就连续两次，毕竟他们又不能做死在床上，还要清理、休息……想到两人交缠的情景，日向不禁脸红起来。  
狛枝雪白的肌肤，性感的喘息，滑落胸口的汗珠，迷离的眼神……日向呼吸一滞，不行，不能再想了。  
“日向君很来劲嘛。”  
狛枝与日向对上视线，似笑非笑地望着他，毕竟那么火热的视线，一下就把氛围炒热了呢。  
“那么，就好好干哦。”  
狛枝脱下工作穿的西装外套。  
都是老夫老妻了，两人毫不羞涩地直奔主题。  
日向一边深深地吻着狛枝，一边拿起房间自备的润滑剂开始作扩张。  
他们有一段时间没见面了，狛枝下面的入口又重新变得紧致，日向不禁有种淡淡的怅然若失。  
狛枝一只脚勾着日向的腰，一只手像要推开他，低低地呻吟着：“嗯……慢点……”  
“可是你叫我好好干的啊，狛枝。”  
日向心满意足地咬着狛枝的耳朵，托着狛枝的腰身，渐渐扩张到三指，随着他手指的撑开，狛枝发出了好听的颤音。  
如果是平时的日向一定会感觉到奇怪吧，这个示弱也太快了，但很遗憾，现在是精虫上脑的日向君，是狛枝越说不要就越想要的日向君，所以他没发现狛枝在他看不到的地方露出幸灾乐祸的笑容。  
狛枝的幸灾乐祸没有持续很久，毕竟他也是另一个当事人。  
随着日向缓慢而又坚定地把分身推入他的体内，狛枝反射性缩紧了后穴，又让自己放松下来，好让对方进入得更深。  
饱胀的酸涩感在日向越来越快的抽插中渐渐转变成密集炸裂的快感，狛枝的腰都软了一下，声音也渐渐放开，叫得越来越大。  
“哈啊……嗯……日向……”  
日向一只手抓住狛枝的大腿，一只手握住他的腰，下身还在持续进攻的同时，低头含住狛枝的胸口，细细地舔弄。  
“嗯……！”  
狛枝不禁挺起胸口，迎合对方的玩弄，双腿也夹紧日向的身体。  
在交缠中，时间仿佛被无限延长，又好像只过了短短一段时间，日向把狛枝两颗乳珠都舔吮得殷红的立起，才双手揉着狛枝的两半臀瓣往两边分开，死死地抵住他最熟悉的敏感点，在狛枝骤然地收缩中，射了出来。  
随着日向的抽出，那个原本被撑开的小穴一下空虚了好多，但入口一时间没能完全闭拢，日向伸手拨弄了一下穴口的软肉，狛枝便身体一阵颤抖。  
“换个姿势。”  
日向用一种魇足又带着哄骗的兴奋口吻催促着狛枝，狛枝一直手臂抵着额头，睫毛轻轻颤动，声音沙哑。  
“……我不想动。”  
“这才第一次呢。”  
日向低笑着搂住狛枝的腰把他翻了个身。  
“哈……”  
听到这句话，狛枝倒是打起了精神，把脸埋进手臂里，怕自己忍不住笑出来。  
日向也只是随口一提，现在正是步入佳境，哪有心情做计数这么煞风景的事情？  
他分开狛枝的双腿，居高临下地打量着狛枝身上的痕迹，白皙的肌肤上斑驳着红色的指印，看起来非常刺激。  
狛枝惊呼一声，日向暧昧地摩挲着狛枝臀部上红色的印痕，被这画面引得飞快重新勃起的分身摩擦着狛枝的臀缝，随后顶端抵着松软的入口几番戳刺，然后再次一气挺入。  
“哈啊……日向……太快了……”  
还在回味着刚刚快感的身体十分顺从地接受了入侵的异物，像它们本来就合该是一体的。  
或许是太久没做了，或许是他的体力变差了，还真有点受不了呢，狛枝朦朦胧胧地想。  
而日向，他的身体压下来，前胸贴紧了狛枝的后背，从后面伸手扣紧了狛枝的手指。  
“我一直想这么试试。”  
日向低沉着声音，嘴唇贴着狛枝侧颈那一片肌肤，另一只手探入温热的口中，胡乱玩弄着同样敏感的口腔。  
“呵，恶趣味，真是糟糕的预备学科……”  
狛枝咬着日向的手指，含糊地说着。  
“那么，”狛枝不痛不痒的咬力，只是情欲的催化剂而已，日向只会更加兴奋，他趁势拍了一巴掌狛枝的屁股，说，“了不起的本科为什么乖乖任我为所欲为啊？”  
日向彻底解放了天性，换句话说，他做嗨了。他说这话的时候脸上还挺得意的，不过就算狛枝看到了，也只会暗笑看谁得意到最后吧。  
狛枝哼一声，反射性地收紧后穴，夹得日向欲仙欲死，自己却含着日向的手指缠绵地笑着说：“因为……破锅配烂盖——”  
狛枝的舌头跟他说话的音调一样勾人，日向差点顶不住要落荒而逃地把手指抽出来。  
“……谁是破锅，谁是烂盖？”  
日向贴着狛枝的耳根，仿佛逼问一样，湿漉漉的手指抵着狛枝的喉结，感受着那里的振动。  
“嘛……啊！”  
狛枝话还未说出口，就成了变调的叫声。日向突然打乱节奏，狛枝一下叫了出来。他不禁侧过脸去，用余光瞥了一眼日向，嘴角是似笑非笑的弧度，日向一下更硬了。  
他伸手去摸狛枝肿胀的分身，却被狛枝拦住了。  
“不要……”  
“怎么，你想被我操射吗？”日向开玩笑地说。  
狛枝又看了他一眼，喘着气低笑，都说直男都抵抗不住前后夹击，刚刚那个动作对他影响太大了，他过了一会才说：“你可以试试。”  
操射，把狛枝操射，这个诱惑太大了，哪个攻没有一个这样的梦想？日向不禁“咕咚”地咽了一口唾沫，压着声音说：“这可是你自己说的。”  
日向最了解狛枝的敏感带不过，他握住狛枝的腰缓慢地插入，抵压着那一块地方，来回碾磨，这比大开大合更让人受不了，狛枝前胸下压贴在床上，张开嘴喘得厉害，如果不是日向抓着他的腰，他整个人都要垮下来。  
“嗯……唔啊……这太……”  
狛枝全身都在颤抖，他的后穴张张合合，仿佛在不断吮吸着日向的分身，然而却进也不能，退也不得，被吊在那里。  
“日向君……快一点……”  
快感缓慢而持续地鞭笞着，狛枝只能翘起屁股感受着，用略微甜蜜像撒娇一样的声音催促着对方。  
但对狛枝的事，日向总是特别能狠下心肠，虽然他也是被挠得心痒痒的。  
“这就不行了吗？”  
日向反复摩擦着那里，光是看狛枝的后背，就能感觉他有多崩溃，这让日向……十分满足。总觉得跟狛枝在一起，他都变坏了，不过是狛枝自己受着，那便也无所谓了。  
“……唉，日向君？”狛枝慢吞吞地，用颤抖又天真的声音说，“男人不能说不行哦？”  
“是吗？”  
日向双手摸上狛枝的胸，突然捏住两颗红肿的乳头。  
“呃……！”  
狛枝拔高声音，他猛地弓起身体，后穴紧紧夹着日向的性器，日向也不禁倒吸一口气。  
“哈啊……嗯……疼……”  
狛枝的声音可怜兮兮的，日向却不会因此而怜惜。他手指夹住狛枝挺立的乳珠，还用拇指来回搓弄，下身也有节奏地一下一下轻点狛枝的敏感带，被挑起情欲又得不到满足的身体，在这样羽毛般的撩拨下更加难耐。  
狛枝眨眨眼睛，有泪水糊在睫毛上，他只能闭着一只眼睛，用手背擦掉。现在还太早了——  
“唔啊……日向君……你怎么还不射……你才是……不行吧？”  
狛枝收缩着后穴，夹紧日向，主动向后扭动着腰肢，日向顿时太阳穴一跳。  
这是他们俩在床上的角逐，彼此都想方设法要把持对方的高潮，不能说狛枝棋高一着，只能说日向提前选择了高难度的模式，最后还是他先射了出来。  
日向又爽又气，缓缓抽出疲软的性器，把狛枝翻过来，看到狛枝也是双眼失神，一副无法思考的样子，分身更是高高立起，肿得不行，前端都湿透了，分明已经到了极限。  
“……真是的，你跟我较什么劲啊……”  
日向无奈地打算帮狛枝弄出来，谁知道他只是刚刚碰到，狛枝就射了出来，虽然日向闪了一下，还是有一半喷到了他的脸上。  
狛枝迟钝地转动眼珠，呆呆地看了一会日向的脸，突然笑了。  
“哈……哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“你还笑。”  
瞪了狛枝一眼，要说生气，在床上这样缠绵，日向也生气不到哪里去。他抬手想擦一擦脸上的精液，被狛枝拉下去，捧住他的脸，一点点舔干净。


End file.
